


Partial

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis discovers that overhearing a phonecall can be very interesting. Not so much for what you hear, but for what you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #13](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/16644.html): _"ring"_

Artemis heard Juliet's dreadful ringtone jangle in the next room. Noise pollution. He went to the door to tell her so. As he reached it, she started talking. Now he'd have to wait.

"Coming tonight, Nicky?" (His parents had given Juliet permission for a party. And they'd suddenly remembered they had tickets to an opera. Funny.)

Juliet laughed. "Nah, he'll be in his room."

Artemis frowned. He...?

Juliet gasped. "Don't you dare say anything!" A pause. "Then I'll have to tell Tom about you..." More laughter. "You're meaner." Giggles. "Yeah, bye."

Retreating, Artemis thought perhaps he would be sociable tonight.


End file.
